What If Ronon?
by ladygris
Summary: A What If series focused around our favorite Satedan.
1. What If Ronon Went To M7G677?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA or any of it's wonderful characters.

**Author's Note:** So, my original What If turned into something longer and larger, so here's another entry. Coming in at 500 words minus disclaimer and author's note, a wonderful "What If?" from DaniWilder. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Ronon glared as he walked out of the Jumper. He truly didn't mind what had happened back on the planet, but he didn't want anyone asking him about it, either. The answers were too personal. So, with his customary glare, he endured the stares and snickers at his expense.

The ZPM on M7G-677 had fritzed. Again. McKay needed to fix the device in order to protect the kids, and Sheppard insisted that Ronon go with him. After all, he was the only team member available with Sheppard laid up after his reckless rescue of Teyla. And no one was about to take Teyla away from her newborn son. So, Ronon went, along with Lorne.

The Satedan glanced over his shoulder at the major who also left the Puddle Jumper. Both men had been captured by the kids. Lorne talked about his nephews and laughed freely with the children. Ronon, however, had simply sat. One little girl sidled up to him, her thumb in her mouth as she listened to Lorne's silly story. Before he knew it, she'd crawled into his lap and had fell asleep in a ball. Several other, younger children gathered around him. He felt first one, and then another reach up to touch his dreads.

Before long, both he and Lorne had been surrounded by gleeful children with paints and flowers. They tried and failed miserably to put Lorne's short hair into little pigtails. The major complained good-naturedly, his eyes twinkling as he tried to get away from the kids. Ronon, however, endured in silence. Holding the little girl affected him almost as deeply as holding Teyla's baby yesterday. He couldn't believe the level of trust that these children placed in him.

"What's this?" The high-pitched voice and tug on his dreads brought his head around.

Another little girl glared. "Don't be silly. It's a knife."

"But why is it in his _hair_?"

"So he can get to it, stupid."

Ronon sputtered at that. "Hey. No one is stupid." Internally, however, he laughed. He'd shared conversations like that with his sister before she died. Thinking of her, he fell silent.

By the time McKay returned, the children had collected two more knives from his hair and completely covered his head with flowers and various strands of ribbon. They couldn't do much for the dreads, but they tried anyway. Lorne, however, wore the face paint. They'd tried to paint Ronon's face, but he refused. Too much like Wraith tattoos for his comfort. Watching Lorne get "gussied up," as the major called it, had been worth every minute.

Back on Atlantis, Lorne endured comments about taking his art too seriously. And Ronon simply endured the stares. No one was brave enough to say anything. Later, while removing the stuff from his hair, he hesitated over a strand of braided string. It reminded him of his sister, of the glorious days they'd shared in childhood, and he left it tied to his hair as a reminder of what he'd lost.


	2. What If Ronon Escorted Harmony?

**Author's Note:** Here's a bit of silliness that DaniWilder and I came up with yesterday. Hope it makes you smile. 494 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Tell me something, Doctor," Harmony began. "The place where you sleep at night-is it guarded?"

Ronon heard the girl's question through the trees and snorted. Sheppard should have taken this trip. But he'd decided that Ronon would be the better person to escort this world's snotty child queen on her right of passage. So far, she and McKay had done nothing but squabble, making him want to gag them both for his own peace of mind. He really didn't want to leave McKay alone with her, but he couldn't take much more.

As he slipped through the woods, looking for Genii, Ronon shook his head. He'd been reduced to escort duty. Of course, Atlantis would benefit, but. . . . He spied another Genii soldier and added the numbers together. Not good.

Returning to the clearing, he overheard another argument.

"I'm burning your face into my memory."

"You. . .?" McKay was completely confused.

"This way, I can give the bounty hunters an extremely accurate description of you." Harmony continued to stare at him.

"All right, your Highness. I have had just about enough out of you with this whole …"

"McKay! Shut up!" Ronon glared as he entered the clearing.

"I was. . . ." McKay pointed. "She was. . . ."

Ronon rolled his eyes and simply turned around. "This way."

Hours later, he'd heard enough arguing to last his lifetime. McKay and Harmony snarked at each other the entire time, sounding enough alike to be siblings. Ronon nearly gagged both of them. Before he got to that point, however, night fell, Harmony snuck away for a short time, and then the Beast she mentioned decided to protect them in the cave she'd found. Ronon briefly debated returning to the settlement but decided to continue the quest.

When they reached the ruins, the Genii found them. Ronon and McKay argued as McKay worked to fix the device. In the end, McKay got the drones working and activated the device, Ronon killed a couple more Genii, and Harmony now adored him. She and Rodney continued to argue as they walked back to the settlement.

Finally, Ronon had enough. "Quiet!" he ordered.

Harmony glared. "No."

McKay smirked. "He'll shoot you."

"He can't," she added with a superior glare.

"She's right." Ronon stood, looking at McKay with a smile on his face. "But I have this." He pulled out a long cloth, watching the realization dawn on McKay. A few minutes later, Harmony had been bound and gagged. She glared at Ronon, and he already dreaded talking to Sheppard. But she'd been such a nuisance that he had finally had enough.

McKay, however, didn't want silence. He rambled on and on about the Ancient platform and the mini-drone technology. Finally, Ronon turned to him. "McKay."

"What?"

Ronon held up another strip of cloth, a smile coming to his face as Rodney's mouth closed with a snap. The rest of the walk passed in blissful silence.


	3. What If Ronon Was In Epiphany?

**Author's Note:** So, the idea for this one was given to me by lalez in a review. Also, if you have any other thoughts for a What If Ronon. . .? flash, feel free to let me know. This one comes to 500 words exactly on my computer, minus the author's note. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Six months. Six long months locked up with nothing to do but sit around and meditate. Ronon had had enough. He stormed out of the village and checked his gun, intent on killing the next thing that crossed his path. He'd tried to pull Sheppard out of that doorway, but he'd wound up inside as well. McKay had tried to warn them. Teyla let go in time. But Ronon wasn't fast enough. He shook his head. The one time he wasn't fast enough, he found a bunch of wusses afraid to fight their own battles.

The Beast roared in the distance, and Ronon took off at a run. He had vowed to kill that thing one day soon. So far, his weapons had no effect. He ducked through the woods that bordered the field where he and Sheppard first encountered the Beast and stared.

Teyla stood her ground, firing her P90 directly up into the Beast. It knocked her to the side, and Ronon rushed forward, drawing his sword. His gun had never damaged it, but he'd never tried his sword. He ducked low, letting McKay and Carson fire their pistols uselessly. When he slashed at the Beast, it phased out of existence, returning to send him flying through the air. He landed, rolled back to his feet, and rushed the Beast again, only to go flying again.

Finally, after flying through the air for the third time, Ronon gave up. Carson hovered over him, having stabbed his sword into the ground. By the time Ronon got to his feet, Sheppard had rushed out of the tree and argued with McKay.

"Try six months!" Sheppard yelled.

"You don't understand," McKay clarified. "You've been trapped in a time dilation field."

Ronon glared. "A what?"

McKay opened his mouth to explain, but Weir interrupted. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Teyla looked up. "No. It is still close."

Ronon pulled his sword from the ground and moved to Sheppard's side. "How do we beat this thing?"

"Still trying to figure that out," Sheppard replied.

"John?" Weir's voice brought their heads around. She nodded to the villagers. "Friends of yours?"

Ronon and Sheppard watched as the villagers who had helped them for six long months gathered around the Beast. They stared intently at the Beast, and it threw up its hands, roared one more time, and vanished. Ronon and Sheppard looked at each other in disbelief.

"That's it?" Sheppard asked incredulously. "That's all it took?"

"You were right, John. We were afraid." Teer, the woman from the village, smiled. "The Beast was the final burden we had to shed, manifest from our own fears. You gave us the courage to face it." She held out a hand. "Come with us."

In the end, Sheppard remained with his team. The villagers ascended before their eyes, leaving Ronon wistful and McKay irritated. The scientist stomped to Sheppard's side. "What is it with you and ascended women?"

Ronon laughed and turned toward Atlantis. Toward home.


	4. What If Ronon Wasn't A Runner?

**Author's Note:** So, this What If Ronon was given to me by Ani-maniac494. "What if Sateda never fell to the Wraith? The rest of it is given in this little flash. I couldn't tell the story in just 500 words, though, so there'll be several parts to this story. Coming in at 499 words, minus the author's note, is the next installment. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Ronon stepped through the Ancestral ring and looked around. _Stargate,_ he reminded himself. _That's what these people called it._ Taking a few steps, he motioned for his team to spread out. A mix of Satedan soldiers and two from Atlantis, this group worked well together. But Teyla was a warrior, and Lorne knew how to take an order without talking back. McKay, on the other hand, complained about everything. That's why he stayed on Sateda.

Ronon thought about the differences in the galaxy now that the Ancestral city had been destroyed. Several months ago, a group of refugees came through the ring, claiming to be from Atlantis. They told of how they had traveled from a distant galaxy, woke the Wraith, and, ultimately, lost the city. Ronon had heard of Atlantis all his life, but he'd always thought it a myth. These people had settled on Sateda with few complaints and asked for little more than a way to make a living.

Now, Ronon eyed the planet. During the final battle with the Wraith, one of the Lanteans' comrades had become addicted to the Wraith enzyme while another went missing entirely. Lorne and the group of men assigned to help him track down the scattered Lantean survivors had discovered a dead Wraith. Ronon had no sympathy. One less Wraith and all that. But this Wraith had been killed with the weapons the Lanteans carried. So, he gathered a larger strike force and gated to this world to search for the missing man.

Taking to the woods, Ronon felt Lorne break off with his men while Teyla trailed behind him. He searched the woods and found one trail. Though faint, he could follow it. As he moved, Teyla guarded his back.

Suddenly, a flash of something ahead caught his attention. Ronon took off after the person, telling his men through his radio that he'd found something. Lorne replied that he also pursued the missing man. How was that possible? Ronon hesitated for a fraction of a second, and Teyla went down, victim to a red bolt of energy. He froze. He should have known better.

Sensing that he wasn't alone, Ronon signaled for radio silence. Lorne didn't even acknowledge the command. Ronon narrowed his eyes, cursing the dark and the trees for obscuring his vision. Nothing moved, and he stepped forward to check Teyla. Another red bolt shot out from the trees, and he fought a losing battle with consciousness.

Sometime later, Ronon woke in a cave, tied up and leaning against Teyla. He narrowed his eyes. The sun had risen, and a stranger poked and prodded through their packs. He glared. "Ford!"

The man turned, and Ronon blinked. Definitely not Ford. Teyla woke a moment later, and Ronon attempted to negotiate. Finally, he said, "I'm Specialist Ronon Dex."

Teyla moved behind him. "I am Teyla Emmagan."

"Specialist?" The man seemed confused.

"Name and rank."

The stranger nodded and gave him a strange glance. "Major John Sheppard, name and rank."

~TBC


	5. What If Ronon Wasn't A Runner? Part Two

**Author's Note:** So, I was supremely surprised-and more than a little pleased-at how well this little AU went over. Also, thanks to Whirlwind421, I corrected the minor timeline issue of Sheppard's rank in the previous chapter. Coming in at 500 words, minus the author's note, is the continuation of Sheppard as a Runner. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Major?" Teyla's voice carried a hint of relief.

Ronon frowned. "You know him?"

"Yes." She moved her hand, clearly trying to free herself from their bonds. "Major Sheppard came to Atlantis with the Expedition. He is one of the men who freed me and my people from the Wraith."

Ronon kept his eyes on the slender man in the door of the cave as he stood and walked closer to them. Dark hair stood on end, and a beard covered the lower portions of his face. He squinted. "You're Athosian," Sheppard whispered, his voice rough from lack of use.

"Yes." Teyla nodded. "You rescued me and my people. I am Teyla, the woman with whom you shared a stout tea."

Understanding dawned in the man's eyes, and he quickly cut their bonds. Ronon tamped down the urge to attack him. Instead, he turned his back to the wall and crouched on the balls of his feet, ready for anything.

Sheppard stared at Teyla, his hazel eyes taking in everything about her. "Why are you here?"

"Lieutenant Ford is missing."

"Ford's alive?"

"Yes. As are Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett, and others."

"Who is he?" Sheppard jabbed his chin at Ronon.

Teyla smiled. "Ronon is one of our hosts. He is from Sateda, and we found our way there when the Wraith attacked Atlantis."

Ronon tried to affect a friendly expression, but it came out looking bored. "We didn't come here for you. We were looking for Ford."

Sheppard dropped into a seated position. "Tell me what happened."

Ronon nodded to Teyla, and she began the story. Apparently, after rescuing her and several other Athosians, Sheppard managed to wake the Wraith from their centuries-long slumber. He was captured in the process, leaving Teyla, Ford, and several others to flee back to Atlantis. From there, the Expedition continued in their course of exploration, searching for Sheppard as they found the time and contacts off world. They encountered the Genii, found a crashed Wraith cruiser in their own solar system, and eventually faced down the Wraith in one final, glorious moment. Ronon listened as Teyla's voice broke when she told that the Wraith came to Atlantis, the city's shield failed, and the survivors barely escaped. In the chaos, Ford somehow received a massive dose of the Wraith enzyme and escaped before the city's destruction.

Sheppard told a different story. He told of days spent in a Wraith cocoon. Of surgery on his back. Of a tracking device. Of being hunted like an animal. And of killing Wraith. Ronon liked the man the more he talked.

Teyla stared. "They made you a Runner."

"If you say so," Sheppard replied.

Ronon pushed away from the wall of the cave. "I'd love to listen to stories, but we don't have time. We need to find Ford."

Sheppard stood, glaring up at him. "Ford's here?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes."

Sheppard looked between the two of them. "Then, _I'll_ find him. You wait here." He left them alone.


	6. What If Ronon Wasn't A Runner? Part 3

**Author's Note:** Well, not sure how good this one is, but here's the next installment of 500 words. There should be one, maybe two, more flashes before this AU of "Runner" is finished. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

As soon as Sheppard left the cave, Ronon followed him. Teyla stopped him, and he glared at her. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"To track him."

"Ronon." Her voice dropped, indicating her displeasure.

"He's a _Runner_." Ronon tried to explain all the concerns inside. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Yes." Teyla lifted her chin. "But John Sheppard saved lives with his sacrifice. He saved _my_ life. I will not let him down."

"Then stay here." Ronon checked his weapons. "Wait for him and keep him here until I return."

"Why?"

"Because the Wraith must have some way of tracking him." Ronon let his eyes roam the area around the cave. "I'm going to get Beckett."

Seeing that Teyla understood his intentions, Ronon left her alone and ran the entire way to the gate. Once there, he found Lorne propped against a tree. "What happened to you?"

"Got stunned looking for you." Lorne pushed himself upright and rubbed his forehead.

Ronon clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, proud of how Lorne had adapted to life on Sateda. Out of all the members of this Atlantis Expedition, Lorne and the Marines understood war. Ronon dialed Sateda, contacted Beckett on the radios they'd been given, and waited for the doctor's appearance.

"What's this now?" Carson Beckett appeared, irritated with his removal from one of Sateda's finest hospitals.

"Sorry, Doc." Ronon shrugged. "I need you to do surgery."

"Aye, that's what I was told." Beckett nodded. "But, on whom?"

"John Sheppard."

Beckett stopped walking. "Major Sheppard's alive?"

"Yeah." Ronon grinned. "And he needs your help. Come on, Doc."

Beckett resumed his walk. "And why does he need surgery?"

As they tramped through the woods, Ronon explained the Wraith tradition of Runners. He'd only heard stories, but those stories were Satedan legends. Many Satedans believed the Wraith made Runners from those who, for some reason, tasted bad. Ronon thought differently. He believed the Wraith tired of culling their food from their Darts and wanted to enjoy the hunt.

When they reached the cave, Ronon spied Sheppard and Teyla sitting in the shade of the cavern. He tilted his head to one side, listening to the conversation. Sheppard told Teyla of his days as a Runner, and Teyla shared more of the happenings on Atlantis. Neither of them mentioned Ford.

"Oh my God!" Beckett exclaimed as he walked into the clearing.

Sheppard jumped to his feet, ready for an attack, before he recognized the doctor. Then, he dropped his gun and grabbed Beckett into a bear hug. "Good to see you, Doc."

"Likewise." Beckett glanced at Ronon. "I hear you've got a tracking device?"

"Yeah." Sheppard lifted his chin. "You can remove it, right?"

"Well, off with the shirt. Let's have a look." Beckett walked to Sheppard's back and pulled out some Ancestor technology.

Ronon watched and, satisfied that Sheppard was in good hands, let his eyes scan the sky. The Wraith were coming. And he planned to be ready.


	7. What If Ronon Wasn't A Runner? Part 4

**Author's Note:** It has been over a month since I last updated this story. For those of you new to the "What If Ronon?" story, you might want to read from the beginning. Most of these, except for those labeled in parts, are one-shots. This one, minus this author's note where I beg for forgiveness for letting this go so long, comes in at 499 words on my word processor. There should only be one more chapter in this particular AU. After that, I'll be on to other "What If Ronon?" questions. :) Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

As Beckett worked, Ronon kept watch over the procedure. Sheppard refused anesthetic, and Beckett winced as he cut into the Runner's back. Ronon understood. Any medication weakened a man. Made him slow. If Sheppard could find Ford and rescue him, then he needed to be at the top of his game. As the minutes passed, Ronon's respect for Sheppard grew.

Finally, Beckett gave a relieved sigh. "Got it."

Sheppard also let out a breath. Then, he passed out from the pain. Greater men had endured far less in their lives, and Ronon didn't disdain Sheppard for his weakness. He knew Sheppard would recover before any of them thought it possible.

Touching his radio, Ronon whispered, "Lorne. Report."

"Nothing, yet, Sir." Lorne used the Earth term of respect even though he wasn't in the Satedan army. "Wait. We've got gate activity!"

Ronon waited until Lorne told him that three Wraith ships, called Darts, came through the gate. He liked the description. "Hold your position. I'm on my way."

Just as he turned to leave Sheppard in Teyla's capable hands, he heard a rustle in the trees. Ronon caught sight of Sheppard's back as he ran through the underbrush. He took off through the underbrush, chasing Sheppard's trail. In his short time in Pegasus, the major had picked up some decent tracker's skills. But Ronon was better. He tracked Sheppard around a bend and blinked at what he saw.

Sheppard had a young man with a scarred face and one eye turned completely black by the neck and held up against a tree. "Listen to me, Ford. You do not want to be out here. Not anymore."

Ford stared at him. "Major? What happened to you?"

Sheppard lifted his chin. "I could ask the same about you."

Ford grinned manaically. "They think I'm a security threat, but I'm not. If I can just let Dr. Weir see what the enzyme does, she'll understand."

"No, she won't." Sheppard's grip never wavered. "Ford, Atlantis is dead."

That announcement stunned the young man. "What?"

Before any of them could respond, Wraith Darts whined overhead. All three men looked up. Ronon moved forward. "Sheppard, bring him with us. Let's head to the gate."

Sheppard eyed him for only a few seconds, clearly gauging his trustworthiness in that one glance. Finally, he nodded. "Very well." With practiced hands, he bound Ford and pushed him forward. "Move."

Ford took two steps before reacting. He threw his head back, connecting with Sheppard's nose. As the Runner fell back, Ronon drew his own Wraith stunner and fired. The weapon did nothing to slow Ford, and the addicted man glared. "I'll show you! You'll see!" He turned and ran toward the Wraith culling beam that grazed the planet's surface. As he disappeared into the beam, Sheppard groaned.

Sitting up, the Runner looked around. "Where's Ford?"

Ronon let out a deep breath. "Gone."

~TBC


End file.
